The current potential storyline for FFX-3
by Womble619
Summary: Warning: This is not a fan fiction as such and contain spoilers regarding the current canon and non-canon storylines for the potential FFX-3 that might be made. Here I discuss the 30 minute canon audio story "will", set one year after Tidus and Yuna's reunion. I also discuss the non-canon but highly speculated story FFX-2.5, set a few months after their reunion in which Tidus dies


**Hi guys! **

**This is not a fan fiction per say, it is more an 'explanation' of what I believe is happening with the official canon audio story for FF10-3 and also the rumors behind FF10-2.5. If you don't know what these are then please check them out,** I will briefly explain the plot of both but you might want to check it out yourself... I dunno :D**.**

**To find them:**  
><strong>You can youtube "ff10 audio drama will" and listen to it.<strong>  
><strong>You can also read the speculative story of 2.5, however I want to point out this is not confirmed canon like the audio drama is and therefore may not even be a part of FF10-3.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The audio book<strong>

**Plot outline: (Please skip if you have read)  
><strong>

_Chuami and Kurgum are sent to Besaid by Baralai to meet with Yuna. They meet Tidus, a blitzball star, on Bevelle's Stadium Road, and Chuami notices he's injured and has little energy although he is trying to hide it. Reaching Besaid on their airship, Chuami and Kurgum meet Lulu and Wakka who take them to Yuna, who has returned to the mannerisms and dress style of her summoner days and spends her time praying for Spira's peace in the temple, much to Chuami's chagrin. Kurgum shows Yuna a movie sphere with a recording of two shoopufs at the Moonflow. The shoopuf was the last of its kind after the female was killed by Sin thirty years ago, but it mysteriously reappeared one morning, causing Yuna to speculate the shoopuf had been "beckoned"._

_Kurgum tells Yuna she must accompany him and Chuami back to Bevelle and address the Spira Council. When Yuna refuses, Chuami tells her about the injured Tidus, compelling Yuna to take action. When Lulu hears Chuami mention being Auron's daughter, Lulu confronts her, saying that she doesn't look like him and that many people claim to be children of Auron, Jecht, and Braska. Chuami says she takes after her mother, who wouldn't have lied to her, but Lulu says Auron would have mentioned having children since he wasn't the type of person to hide such a thing._

_Kurgum and Chuami's airship needs repairs, so the pair, Yuna and Wakka journey to Bevelle on foot. Stopping at the Moonflow, they see the shoopufs and a crowd of onlookers where half of the people are illusions created by the pyreflies. They see a father and his daughter Maelu with the illusion of her mother, who answers Maelu's request for them to go home together, which stuns the group since the illusions normally can't hear or speak. Kurgum tries to send the illusions to the Farplane, but stops after Yuna says they don't have the right to interfere with the reunion._

_At Bevelle, they find Sin has been reactivated, possibly beckoned by someone's wish, and Yuna rushes to meet with Tidus. Yuna had previously told Chuami that Tidus is her boyfriend, but when Chuami and Kurgum eavesdrop on the conversation between the two it seems they are breaking up. Yuna is jealous of Tidus's friend Marphie, but soon tells him she doesn't care anymore, and has already got another person she likes. Tidus asks who it is, but Yuna tells him it's someone he doesn't know and leaves. Kurgum tells Chuami they should split up because he's in love with Yuna. Chuami is angry and confused but Kurgum tells her it is something that only summoners can understand._

_Chuami and Kurgum part ways with the latter accompanying Yuna and Wakka, and the former returning to Besaid with Tidus. When Tidus asks Lulu about Yuna's new love interest, Lulu says she thought Tidus would know Yuna better and tells him to figure it out himself. She says that if something else can be brought back, then Sin's revival shouldn't be surprising. After Tidus figures out the meaning behind Lulu's words, they depart with Chuami in tow. On a ship with Lulu and Chuami, Tidus says he wants to accompany Yuna and the others on her new journey since he promised to be with her forever. Elsewhere, Yuna delivers a speech to a crowd in a stadium, proclaiming she will defeat Sin once more._

* * *

><p><strong>My explanation<strong>

Ok guys, I am going to explain to you why the story in the audio book "will" is AWESOME! and why you are going to love it if it becomes the beginning plot for FFX-3! PLEASE READ

Firstly what needs to be made clear to you all is that 90% of you have completely failed to read between the obvious lines and have taken the plot at face value, which you are not supposed to. Yuna has not really fallen out of love with Tidus and is not really in love with a 17 year old Kurgum. It was a lie she told Tidus to protect him from possibly dissapearing again after she found out sin had returned. It is because she loves him immensely that she 'pretended' to dump him using a made up story about liking someone else and the nonsense about him liking someone else which Tidus denies. She does it so that she can go defeat sin without putting Tidus at risk of vanishing like the last time.

Kurgum catches on to what Yuna is doing and does the same thing, lies to Chuami that he loves Yuna because they both know in order to beat sin with a final aeon, a person you share a close bond with must be sacrificed. This is the the thing I believe he is referring to when he says "only summoners can understand". Both Yuna and Kurgum do not know if summoning the final aeon is definitely the path that must be taken yet, but they both distance themselves from the ones they love dearest just in case because they do not want to lose them.

The fact is this was so very plain to see and I cannot believe there are hoardes of angry fans out there cursing SE for breaking Tidus and Yuna up... It isn't happening! Did you really think that Yuna and Kurgum had really fallen in love after only meeting a day ago? did you really think Yuna could really dump Tidus and honestly say she doesn't love him after all she did to bring him back? Of course not!

I knew immediately when I heard this that that is what she was doing. The fact that Square then go and put the scene with Lulu and Tidus in there so Lulu explains the whole thing and yet still some people are unable to see that Yuna and Tidus have not really broken up is beyond belief.  
>Lulu made Tidus' "eyes go wide in realization" because she made him realize what Yuna was doing, that she was trying to protect him from fighting sin and possibly dissapearing again. Yuna knew there was no other way that Tidus would not follow her and that is why she did it.<p>

Many also fail to see that Yuna and Tidus are a year into their relationship (which Yuna acknowledges when she calls him her boyfriend) and their relationship is "wonderful" (how Tidus describes it). Don't you think it is strange she suddenly dumps him just as sin appears? no no no! they are still madly in love with each other, Yuna is just trying to protect that love by distancing herself from it until she can defeat sin again. Yes at the start of the audio drama they are separate because Tidus has a Blitzball tournament and Yuna has her duties as a high summoner to fulfill, which will inevitably put pressure on their relationship. But they are still together and still deeply in love.

As for sin coming back, while I can see why this could be perceived as making everything in the first game pointless, I can also see it like this. Now that the dead are returning to Spira, Sir Auron, Jecht and Braska can now return! the whole original gang can come back together again! except now with the addition of Jecht, Braska and Paine also! All these including Tidus who, now that he realizes what Yuna is doing, will find her and not let her go it alone, like Yuna always tries to do.

As for Tidus being "sick" or "not himself", I think this is simply because the far plane is in turmoil right now and of course as Tidus has been returned from the far plane, it is inevitable that he has an affinity with it and will be affected when it goes into turmoil. I do not think this means he is dissapearing or that he is not the real Tidus at all, just that he is affected.

As for the character Chuami who people are hating on, I actually like her, she is direct and cuts the crap, very very much like Sir Auron and I can strongly believe she is his daughter. I think Lulu is wrong when she says Sir Auron would have told them he had a daughter, this is the same guy who didn't tell them that Yunalesca was evil and killed him, and that he was an unsent. Auron kept secrets. Even if Lulu is right, what is to say that Sir Auron himself even knows he has daughter? yes Chuami says she was "too young to remember her father", so who's to say sir Auron even knows? Now that he can return from the far plane this can make an amazing side story of the discovery of a relationship between father and daughter.

I also want to point out that in this audio we see Yuna very much converts back to her "spiritual" side. This is the side I always believed was the true Yuna, the FF10 Yuna. The confident gun-slinger Yuna of FF10-2 was her, but it wasn't who she really was, it was who she needed to be at the point in time to bring back Tidus. I like that in this audio we see her becoming more like her original self.

So to summarize! we get to see the whole gang get back together to fight an old enemy sin, and probably even Seymour. Yuna more like herself and Tidus here to stay. They are all older, wiser and we get to see old faces reappear as well as awesome new paths to venture down. Tidus will find Yuna now he realizes what she was trying to do and we will get to see them going on a journey together once more, their relationship flourishing as boyfriend and girlfriend along the way. Now does that really sound so bad? People just need to start learning to read between the lines and stop taking everything at face value. I think most of us had our minds dumbed down by all the utter BS that we had to endure in FF10-2. A game that was only salvaged and made worth it by the fantastic 1000 words singing scene and the heart warming reunion of Tidus and Yuna who I can absolutely tell you now are soul mates for all eternity.

I dearly hope they do a FFX-3 and I think depending on how square approaches it, this could be an amazing continuation of Yuna and Tidus' journey together!

**The non-canon story**:

**Plot outline:** **(Please skip if you have read)** _Going on a trip together at Yuna's behest, Tidus and Yuna end up ship-wrecked on an unknown island where Tidus dies from getting blown up by kicking a bomb he thought was a blitzball. Yuna is able to call him back from the Farplane after encountering a millennium-old unsent, but Tidus is not his old self after this event. The Farplane grows unstable afterwards and soon the dead are being beckoned back to Spira, including Sin._

**My explanation:**

Firstly I want to say again that I do not see this as real canon and this was confirmed when the story writer even admitted that he mistakenly submitted a fan fiction and not the genuine story (though PersonaOfBetrayal kindly informs me this is not the case and that FFX-2.5 is real content made by the writer himself, thanks for that) . The website (real or otherweise) did however say that the writter likes this story and will probably keep things from it, such as Tidus and Yuna's relationship becoming sexual. Now lets be frank, who doesn't want that! god I would love it!

...cough... moving on.

Now I am going out on a limb here but this is how I interpret the possibility of Tidus being blown up being a GOOD thing. (Wait! don't throw your stones yet!)

We still do not know how Tidus was returned by the Fayth right? of course they first brought him into existence by "dreaming" him into Spira. However we know the fayth are tired and want to rest, that is why Tidus dissapears after sin is defeated, because the fayth finally rest. However we know that some of the Fayth remained because they wanted to give Yuna what they felt she deserved, her reunion with Tidus. It tells her "we can't make any promises, but we will see what we can do".

So the Fayth needed to find a way to bring Tidus back without having to keep on dreaming. What if this "mysterious island" they get stranded on and Tidus getting blown up was in fact that way? (hear me out) What if the only other way Tidus could be brought back was to be summoned by Yuna, however for her to unlock the ability to do such a thing she first had to witness something as horrific as him blowing up? perhaps only seeing that would give her the strength the fayth knew she needed to summon him back? it's possible.

In fact who is to say that when Tidus reappears at the bottom of the ocean at the end of X-2 that that wasn't Yuna who summoned him back? What if the Fayth and the "mysterious island" brought her back in time to that moment to bring him back from the far plane. Yes this might sound confusing but you have to think in a time travel kind of way, the mysterious island could have been in a different part of time, to before Tidus was brought back. It could all be one big time loop kind of thing.

Another possibility is that the island isn't even reality at all! The entire thing could be an induced dream or an alternate reality that doesn't really happen, but an experience she most go through to unlock something important.

As for Tidus not being himself, I refer back to my earlier reason that with the far plane in turmoil it is bound to affect Tidus in some way, however not in a way that will damage their relationship long term.

Yes I think Tidus kicking a bomb he mistakes as a blitzball is a stupid way to die, and his head landing next to Yuna possibly even more stupid still. However it could be a very pivotal and excellent point in the story, it might not be a dumb way to kill him, it actually might be a cleverly planned way to bring him back to life!

* * *

><p>So there you have it, I realize some of this is just my personal fantasizing of a beautiful story we can all love, but some of my postulating does carry some real canon supported weight. I simply had to make this fic to speak to you guys the FF10 fans, a lot of you who I see in comments on youtube and article are extremely angry about the canon Square has created. I want to send the message that everything is not as bad as you think! and that we should all get behind encouraging a FF10-3 into existence. If it does well Square might consider remaking or continuing some of their other nostalgia games... cough.. cough.. FF7... cough.<p>

Please write your thoughts and opinions in the reviews as I want to see what you guys think of both your thoughts as well as mine. Much love my fellow FF fans!

xx


End file.
